


Queen of Fantasies

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [22]
Category: Queen of Swords
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Sexual Fantasy, mentions Queen of Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Grisham shouldn't want her and can't have her, but he can fantasise.





	Queen of Fantasies

Grisham was proud of his sexual prowess but let's face it, options were limited in Santa Helena and his mistress couldn't always slip away from her husband.

So he took care of things himself sometimes. And it was usually Vera he thought of.

Until recently.

Lately fantasies of Vera were tame and unsatisfying. Partly because he did have her in his bed sometimes.

No, it was the Queen of Swords he found himself drawn to when alone. The masked woman who haunted his dreams and now his fantasies. The only woman to ever challenge, let alone best him, with a sword. The one woman he could never have if he wanted.

Which was maybe part of the reason he did want her. Wanting her was a problem. One for tomorrow.

Tonight he thought of the Queen and brought himself to a glorious climax.


End file.
